Time To Burn
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: The challenges of relationships from every characters view!
1. Livin' In The World Without You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, so I will now go cry and live in a hole for the rest of my life!**

**A/N: This is written for a challenge, twelve songfics for twelve fandoms…created by Hyperactive Lioness! My bestie and my cousin!**

XoXo

Sawyer looked away from her, tears in her pale eyes. She just stared at him, who could have known that it would have happened like this? He had paralyzed her with those poisoned kisses. She had been chained to him for the past two weeks, she thought he loved her, but it was all just a lie. Sawyer thought that was the end of it, she stayed for two weeks and she would stay forever. But something in her screamed for freedom, and it stayed alive. She's living in a world without him.

He told her, that she was his darling. That without her, he was nothing. He taught her to live, to look into his eyes. He fed her his sweet eyes, taught her that nothing would ever go wrong when they were together.

She looks out the window and sees a phantom. It's the man she had spent the last three months living for. _Jack_. The name tasted sweet on her lips. She looked at the sky that had never seemed blue for her, and it seemed as though she could touch it now. She finally sees the light. There's a world without him. The only thing that guides her now is hope. Hope that she will make it through to the next day. She will survive living in a word without him.

It is still hard for her to believe that it's come to this. He poisoned her body with those kisses that she lived for. For fourteen days and nights she lived for him, pined for him. He was the only thing that kept her alive. He thought that was the end of the story, fourteen days with him and she was set for life. Something inside her wanted out, something finally wanted freedom. She's living in a world without him.

He put her together, again and again. He fixed the broken hearts that came her way. He nursed her past until it was all but a forgotten memory. He trashed her for pleasure when he pleased and she was just happy to be loved. He used her again and again, it wasn't love. It was just something to get her through to the next day. He abused her, confused her. She couldn't understand it. She could have anyone at all, but yet, she kept coming back to him.

Suddenly she gets the courage to do something she's never done before. She runs away, right past his gates and she's finally free. She finally knows the life without him. She sees the light and it's almost blinding her. She's living in a world without him. There is only hope now, hope to guide her without Sawyer to lead her. She will survive living in a world with him. She's always been strong.

She still can't believe that it's come to this. He paralyzed her with those sweet words of love. For weeks on end she was lead on a string. She was chained blindly, trained not to see the end. He thought that was the end of the story. He had her and she would never be free. But finally, freedom was calling out to her and now she's living in a world without him.

She can hardly believe that he's not coming after her. He had paralyzed her with those lies of love. For those years she was chained to him, never leaving. He thought that was the end of the story, he had fought for her and now she was his, never to make another decision. Something inside her called for freedom and she's still living in a world without him.

Living in a world, where nothing can touch her. Where blue skies thrive and darkness will never touch her. She's her own person and she can now think for herself. In a world without him.


	2. Fireflies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, so I will now go cry and live in a hole for the rest of my life!**

**A/N: This is written for a challenge, twelve songfics for twelve fandoms…created by Hyperactive Lioness! My bestie and my cousin!**

XoXo

Sawyer looks up at the sky as he lies down in the sand. He can't believe his eyes. The stars look like millions of fireflies lighting up the sky. He couldn't help but think about Kate. Her bright eyes reminding him of the pinpricks of light in the sky. Beautiful and yet too large to even wonder about.

Her picture fills the air when he thinks about her. Her smile twinkling as much as the fireflies in the sky. They leave teardrops everywhere. When she thinks about her old life, when she thinks about what they had. Everything was his fault and he knew that now! She might think him rude, but he just stands and stares at the brilliance of her very presence.

He likes to make himself believe that the planet Earth turns slowly, but he can't. Something is holding him back with the fact that things are moving too fast here. It's hard to say if he'd rather stay awake when he's asleep. So many horrible things happen when he's awake. Kate gets mad at him, he gets into a fight, and his memories haunt him. Everything is never as it seems, life was never perfect, but it seems worse for him.

He only gets a thousand hugs, from the ten thousand lightning bugs he sees in the sky. It scares him, how much people are scared of him. But he thinks of how many people he has saved over time, and it arms his heart. They have all tried to teach him how to dance, but he just has no coordination.

A fox trot above his head keeps his mind awake; a sock hop beneath his bed keeps him alert. He doesn't know what to do when he sees the disco ball sending sparkles to hit his head. He lives for those moments, the one where he gets to dance, but they never come.

He'd like to make himself believe that the planet earth turns slowly, but everything moves to fast for him to believe in it. How could he want to stay awake when he's asleep? Everything horrible has happened to him when he wakes up. He will never be right when he lives in the day. Everything is never as it seems when he falls asleep, it is much better. He dreams constantly, and because of that he is more confident.

He leaves his door open just a crack, to let all of the nightmares out, the ones that creep up on him in his life. He feels like an insomniac, not letting being able to fall asleep without those beautiful freckles dusting her nose trickling into his mind. How can he tire of counting sheep when he's far too tired to sleep? Is it because it's to unnatural in this unnatural place?

He falls asleep to ten million fireflies pricking his eyelids with their light. He's weird because he can never say a true goodbye. It is too hard for him. He gets misty eyes when he says goodbye to her. Too many things have happened between them for them to carry out their relationship. He knows where several memories are if his dreams get bizarre or if he doesn't remember her pretty face. He's saved a few over time and he keeps them in a jar on his bedside table.

He still likes to make himself believe that the planet earth turns slowly. It's just so hard, everything has gone so fast. It's hard to say whether he wants to stay awake in his dreams or just fall asleep and lose all of his memories. Everything is never as it seems when he falls asleep because he's lost too much.


End file.
